You're Beautiful
by coolmanson
Summary: Lily Evans is entering her final year at Hogwarts. Will things change between her and a certain messy haired boy? Or will she choose a different path?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, sadly. So that means any of the characters you don't recognize, they are mine.

You're Beautiful

Chapter One

Here you have her, Lily Evans, a not-so ordinary ordinary girl of 17. Why is she not like any other girl? Any other typical, flirting, giggling, wanna-be popular girls? Lily is a witch, a very bright one at that. In fact, Lily Evans happens to be the newly appointed Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for her seventh and final year.

When Lily was 11 years old, she had been having strange _things _happening to her. Like, when she was mad at her older sister Petunia, Petunia's hair caught on fire. And when she was locked in a closet, she kept shaking the handle and it just clicked open. Lily knew she was different then all the other kids at her school, it wasn't until she got her letter explaining her that she was a witch that her suspicions were true.

So, here she is now, 17 years old about to go into her seventh and final year at Hogwarts and she is spending her last weeks of summer underneath a tree, writing songs and almost dying of heat stroke because of the weather.

"LILYYY." Lily shuddered as she heard a screech that sounded too familiar coming from her house. Sitting in the back yard, she was hoping to get dome privacy.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT PETUNIA!" Lily yelled at her older sister.

You see, Lily and Petunia never got along. Petunia was the older one, with choppy brown hair, a long neck and a horse-like face she got the ugly features as some would say. Lily, on the other hand, was beautiful. She looked just like her mother in every way. From her long red, curly hair, her perfect body, her beautiful almond eyes and the light freckles that traced her nose and cheekbones. One thing that Lily got that was different from her mother was her singing talents.

Lily got her musical abilities form her father, Mark Spencer. After Lily's mother, Angela Evans, had Petunia with Robert Evans, she started to see a man on the side. Some would call it cheating but Lily called it, a second love. After her mother got pregnant and told Lily's father he got scared and left Angela. Now, he is currently a huge music hit all over the world. Millions of people got to know him, meet him, and fall in love with his music, while Lily, his daughter, had never even met him.

Yes, she knew she was a child from an affair, but she didn't mind. She liked being different from her step father and her half sister Petunia. She saw them for what they really were, scum. Her mum could never see it though, she was too kind hearted. And she loved them, so, sadly, Lily had to love them too.

"Mum and dad want you to go to the store they left a list on the counter." Petunia said as she walked up to Lily, her nose in the air.

"Alright, whatever," Lily said, only half paying attention. She looked up at her sister and raised her eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Oh nothing just thought you might want to know that you got your letter from that filthy school of yours." Petunia said whipping out a letter from behind her back and holding high above her head.

"Give it here Petunia." Lily said standing up and stepping closer to her. She knew Petunia's efforts to keep it away from her were pointless. Lily was well over Petunia's 5 foot five height with her own at about 5 foot 8 inches.

Lily snatched the letter out of her pouting sister's hands and ripped it open. "OMGSH! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Lily yelled jumping up and down and screaming.

"LILY? ARE YOU ALRIGHT HONEY?" Lily's mother said with a worried look on her face as she ran out of the house toward her daughter.

Lily nodded vigorously grinning. "Here," She said as she handed her mother the letter.

"Head Girl? Oh Lily that's wonderful! I'm so proud of you!" Lily's mother said beaming and giving her a huge hug. "Lets celebrate! Who wants cookies?"

Lily smiled at her mother as she power walked into the house to make cookies. Lily had made Head Girl at school and she was ecstatic. Ever since first year when she had gotten lost on the fourth floor and the Head Girl helped her, had she wanted the position. She was going to take it seriously and not let anything get in her way of being the best Head Girl Hogwarts has ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: SORRY! I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner! I'm trying, I really am! I just got into this play at school so I have to be at that everyday plus homework. So I'm on when I can.

You're Beautiful

Chapter Two

Lily woke up the next morning quite…disturbed. She had just had a rather embarrassing dream about her and a certain James Potter. Why? She didn't know. After all, James Potter was THE last person she expected to have a dream about.

James Potter was the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain at Hogwarts and was also one of the most popular boys in Hogwarts. All of the girls always fell over at the sight of him, with his unruly jet-black hair, sharp hazel eyes, perfect body and amazing singing voice. Yes, James Potter was a singer. Everyone found that out back in Lily's third year when he had written a song informing every one of Lily's "smart ass remarks" and performed it at the Halloween feast.

Lily sighed and sat up in her bed. She wiped the bit of drool from the side of her mouth and swung her legs around to the floor. She walked over to her door, grabbed her robe of the doorknob and walked downstairs to eat breakfast and read the newspaper.

When she entered the kitchen her mother was already sitting at the table enjoying a rather large bowl of cheerios and reading the muggle newspaper. Lily smiled and sat down, helping herself to a bowl of cheerios.

"Sleep well Lily dear?" Her mother asked from behind the newspaper.

Lily started to cough and choke uncontrollably. She was NOT going to tell her mother that she had a sex dream about her MORTAL ENEMY. "Uhhh..Err.. Yeah I did mum, thanks." Lily managed to say as her coughing fit subsided.

"That's good dear." She said, not noticing Lily almost choking to death. Lily sighed and continued to eat her cheerios in silence. After another five minutes of spoons clinking on bowls, her mother broke the silence again.

"Do you have any friends Lily?"

Lily looked at her mom like she was crazy. WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT? Who honestly asks their daughters if they have friends during BREAKFAST? That was normally a conversation brought up when someone was sad or extremely bored.

"Uh.. YEAH."

"Then why don't you invite some over sometime?"

"I dunno. I don't want them to see my crazy family." Lily said as she got up and dumped her spoon and bowl into the sink. Lily has two best friends, Eve and Lara. Eve is the loud and obnoxious one of the trio. She has medium length hair with brown underneath and blonde on top. Lara is the outgoing and funny one of the trio. She has brown/red layered hair that goes down to her shoulders. Lily is the smart (not that the other two aren't smart, Lily just is obsessed), and foul tempered one.

They saw themselves as outcasts, everyone at school saw them as the most popular, pretty and smart girls in school. Every girl wanted to be their friend and every girl wanted the attention they got from the Mauraders.

The Mauraders are the most sought after group of boys in Hogwarts history. They were perfect in everyway, well all except for one. The Mauraders consisted of four boys, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. James was the leader of the group, head mischief maker, Lily didn't even know how he had time for anything between all of the pranks he plays on people and the girls he has fawning over him. Sirius Black is the second, James' best friend; he has to be the biggest player in Hogwarts. Remus was different; he was quiet, sensible, and a much respected person. Lily didn't know how he fit in at all; she was actually friends with Remus. Last but not lea- Well actually he is least, Peter. Peter is short, chubby, and downright annoying. He just tags along with the other three and worships them like gods.

Lily walked up to her room and grabbed a book from her bookshelf. She hopped onto her bed and sighed. Three long weeks left and she hadn't heard from her friends in awhile.

"Where are they!" Lily said, frustrated, to herself.


End file.
